Not Mutant
by Sakura-asuka2005
Summary: WARNING This story is rated for language so here we go: three mysterious strangers arrive in Bayville, they have strange powers and don't know what mutants are! CHAP. 3 UP
1. Strange new People

All right!!! Well to start off this is my very first fanfic so plz plz plz be kind and I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters, but I do own Ana, Amanda and Heather. and this crazy story!! well I'm not sure where this story will go I have some ideas but I'm not sure so I'll see how you guys like the first chapter. so plz R/R thanks a mill! Sakura-asuka2005  
  
****actions/ sound effects stuff***** ~~~thoughts~~~~~ ^^^^memories/ flash backs^^^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
( All right to let you know the X-Men are just finishing up a fight with the brotherhood, and this fight is taking place in deserted part of Bayville)  
  
The dust slowly settled after Scott used his optic blast to smash Blob into a wall of a near by building.  
  
"That'll like teach them to mess with us!" told the young valley girl to everyone around her. As the X-Men congratulated each other on a job well done. No one seemed to notice a shadowy figure slowly make it's way up behind Jean. **stab** a masive sword made its way into Jean's stomach. The swordsmen twisted and turned the sword, tearing up her insides. Jean tried to use her powers but they didn't work.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Scott yelled. He blasted his optic beam at the swordsmen but he disappeared leaving behind a bloody Jean. "Oh my god jean, speak to me, It's gona be okay you'll see" Scott tried to reassure her but he knew that she had lost too much blood and there was nothing they could do.  
  
Amongst the confusion and sadness a giant beam of light fell from the sky landing in front of the X-Men. When the light finally faded away it left behind 3 girls that looked to be in there mid-teens. They were dressed in some sort of school uniform. Their pants were grey dress pants, and their shirts were white colf shirts with "Cardinal Leger" imbroded on them, and to top it off they all were wearing black shoes. One of the girls had short brown hair that came down to about her shoulders with faded red highlights. She had make-up on that made her look like a punk, and she had spiky bracelets on and a toy monkey sticking out of the top of her pants. She was also slender and looked very friendly. She looked to be about 175-176 cm tall.  
The second girl stood about the same and very skinny, she makes all the X-girls look chubby. Her hair is a shocking red/orange (a true red head) and had a lip ring in and a slightly visible belly stud. The last girl was the tallest of the three around 177-178 cm! She had red and black plastic bracelets on her left wrist and a couple spikey bracelets and had a lip ring, eyebrow ring, and many earrings. She also looked like a punk. But had a friendly look to her.  
  
~~~At least I'm not the only different looking one~~~ thought Rouge, the resident goth. "Where the f**k are we!!" yelled the red head.  
  
"Shut the f**k up Ana. Does it look like we know where the f**k we are you stuped bitch." snapped the first girl.  
  
"Ana, Amanda! Both of you shut up before I f**kin' beat both your asses!!" yelled the last girl with authority.  
  
"Hey" yelled Ana to the shocked looking X-Men, "do you know where we are??!!"  
  
"Never mind you, someone please help Jean!" yelled Scott to his x-men.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott but theres nothing that we can do for Jean" Hank told Scott fighting back his tears. All the X-Men stood there dumbfounded. How could one of there friends die. They were still so young and there was still so much for Jean to do. They all knew people were killed every day but someone they knew and loved . . . that just couldn't happen, could it?  
  
"Oh for f**k's sake!!" yelled Ana as she walked over to where Scott was with Jean.  
  
"Move it!" she yelled at him and shoved the weeping Scott out of the way. Then she kneeled down next to the dying Jean and began to say some words that no one could make out. Then a bright light began to emit from her hands and she yelled out "Recovery!" while placing her hands on Jean's wond. After a few minutes the light faded and Jean and Ana got up! " It's like a miracle" shouted Kitty as she ran up and hugged the very confused Jean.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of chapter - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
** Beta-edited by Resident Bishounen **  
  
Well, wha'd you think about that? I know this may not be the greatest, but cut me some slack, it's my first fic. Anyway, tell me what you think, and your ideas for the next chapter. I've got some ideas, but I'd like to see what you think.  
  
~Sakura-Asuka2005~ 


	2. Not getting any clearer!

K well here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry about this one being kind of badish and short but I'm really busy right now * EXAMS!! ~_~* so hopefully you like it. I'm trying really hard and I promise IT WILL GET BETTER!! so enjoy!  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
Streets of Bayville  
  
" Wow, did you see that?!" asked an extremely happy/shocked Kitty, to all her fellow team mates. The X-men just stood there looking at Jean and the strange girl that had just saved her from the brink of death. " We like sure are glad your guys showed up just in the nic of time to save Jean!"  
  
^^ The athars called her Ana I thank? but who the hell are thay?!^^ thought Rogue to her sefl trying to understand what had just occured. ^^ Are thay mutants or are thay with that freaky swordsmen that stabbed Jean?^^  
  
Everyone stood silently as Ana returned to the other girls. " So, are you ready to tell us where the f**k we are yet?" yelled a very pissed off Ana. She wanted answers and wanted them NOW! "Amanda can you f**king believe how rude they are, I mean they just stare!" " yeah it is pretty rude" " F**k man I just f**king saved one of then and they wont even tell us where we are!!!!" " Well maybe it's all the yelling your doing its scaring the poor things" " I don't f**king care I want an answer!!!!!" " You're just pissed cuz you didn't get to meet that guy today!" " F**k you I am not!"  
  
While Ana and Amanda were busy fighting, the tallest girl that had stood silently for most of the time finally spoke up. She grabbed Ana and Amanda and pulled them back. " Sorry about these two they're a little mad as you can see." " Yeah just a little!" Rogue added sarcastically. " Anyways, could someone please tell us where on earth we are because, as you can see, we're at a loss." When she was finished she silently stood there waiting for someone, anyone, to answer her question. In stead all she got was a bunch of blank stares. Finally after about 5 minutes of pointless staring Professor X finally spoke. " I'm sorry for our rudeness but you have certainly given quite the first impression" " Yeah I sometimes have that effect on people ^_^" added a giggling Amanda. " Don't mind her please continue." " Aaah yes, where was I? My name is Charles Xaviour, and these are my students" * pointing to the x-men* " You are in Bayville, which is up state New York."  
  
The three girls all stood there just staring at him like a deer caught in a head light ( help me, help me I'm stuck in the head light of a car! The turning signal burns!!! AHHHHHHH. jks jks anyways on with the story) " I'm sorry, but did he just say New York?" Ana asked Amanda. " No, I think he ment York as in York region" " are you sure?" " Maybe. Maybe not!!!! dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn!"  
  
Finally the tallest girl spoke up. " No you stupid f**ks he said New York! Wait a minute...." " NEW YORK!!!!!!!" yelled all the girls at professor X " Yes that is what I said, is there something wrong?" " Ohh it's nothing... , just that we suddenly end up in a completly different country!!!!" said Ana. " What do you mean? Where are you all from?" " Toronto, Ontario!"  
  
" Hey who the hell are you!! and why did you come here?" yelled Scott. He didn't like the attitude from Ana. She defied authority and was rude to HIS professor. The man who is like a father to him. " Hey shut the f**k up spandeck boy!" yelled Ana " Oh yeah wanna make me!" " You bet I do bitch!" " You're on, slut!"  
  
" HEY!!!!, both of you shut the HELL up!!!" Logan was pissed. He couldn't take anymore of this childish behaviour. He never like Scott's, I'm the leader obey me, type attitude but this Ana girl sure did have a mouth. " Just tell us who you bubs are, alright!" " Fine, I'm Heather. This is Ana that was just arguing, and next to her is Amanda. So you guys all are . . .?" " I"m Wolverine, thats Cyclops who was just fighting, Jean, the one you healed. over there * pointing to the group of X-Men* are Shadowcat, Rogue, Spike, Night Crawler, Storm, Beast and you've already met the prof. We're the X-Men"  
  
"Ja, a group of all cool mutants, like yourselves." Kurt couldn't stand the way things were going and he decided to try and play the nice guy. " That's fine and dandy, but what's a mutant?" Amanda asked Kurt/ Night Crawler. " Vat? You mean you don't know?" " Nope, should we?" " Well I would guess so, wasn't that your friend's muntant power that saved Jean?" " What, what Ana did to her? That was a recovery spell." "VAT? a spell?!"  
  
Just then professor X finally wheeled in . " Maybe we should return to the mansion and take our new guests with us and try to figure out just whats happening." " An excellent suggestion Charles. Alright children in to the X-Van." Ororo ushered all the X-Men into the van and then walked up to the group of girls. " Would you please join us at the institute?" " Sure, it'd be nice to figure out how we got here." Heather responded, and with that they all loaded in to the van and made their way to the mansion.  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
So that was the chapter. Sorry about the swearing but these new characters are based on very, how should I say this, colouful people.  
  
Well enjoy and plz R&R and tell me what you think. Sakura-asuka2005 ^_^  
  
*Beta-edited by Resident Bishounen (appreciate it, it's a big job)* 


	3. Answers?

Well here we go another chapter!!  
It's kind of funny to me I think but I feel I'm not getting anywhere so I'm going to hope that everyone reviews and helps me out and maybe I'll let people add in what they want. I have a lot of suggestions to put in from Amanda and Ana (yes their real people), more details and stuff they want to happen. So if you have any suggestions plz let me know!!!  
  
Ps I don't own any X-men characters; if I did I'd be pretty damn rich!!! But I guess in a way I own the three girls Ana, Amanda and Heather.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Answers  
  
The ride to the mansion was pretty uneventful. Everyone was too afraid to make a conversation with the new girls. Who could blame them? After all they just appeared out of no where and they had so messed up powers, yet they said they weren't mutants.  
  
Even though no one wanted to speak, it would be a lie if no one was more them a little intrigued about the new-comers.  
  
After about a twenty minute drive from down town Bayville they finally arrived at the gates of the mansion.  
  
The X-van pulled up to a beautifully designed bronze gate that added a nice touch to the massive walls that protected the property. On the right of the gates was a bronze plaque that read, "Xavier's' school for gifted youngsters".  
  
^^great a mental hospital for gifted weirdo's^^ thought Ana with total sarcasm in her thought.  
  
The gates opened to reveal a massive mansion with lush green grasses, beautiful gardens and impressive woods. The mansion its self had a classic yet slight modern look to it. A few white steps led to the front doors made out of glass with a metal frame. The doors stood in-between two massive columns that looked like the ones found on ancient temples in Rome.  
  
They proceeded to the front of the mansion and got out of the X-van and went inside. Once in the three girls were ushered into the professors' office along with Hank, Orroro, Logan and the professor. As for the rest of the students, they were told to go to clean up and prepare for dinner.  
  
The three girls, Ana, Amanda and Heather entered a large room that kind of looked like something out of a movie where it's the rich old mans' study. The room had massive bookshelves full of books and in the center towards the back sat the professor at a very large oak desk. Next to the desk and in front were chairs where everyone took a seat.  
  
"Welcome" started the professor in a friendly tone. "This is the school for the gifted. In 'gifted' I mean mutants, people with special abilities due to a special X gene found in our DNA." He paused so that the girls could take in all the information. "Storm has the power to control the weather. Logan has the ability to heal at an incredible rate. Hank has the strength and looks of a wild beast (sorry but I don't really know what the hell Beast power is so don't hurt me if you know what it is tell me and I'll added it) As for myself, I have the power to read and control peoples' minds." He thought for a moment on what to say next, and then thinking of it continued. "Here we teach our student on how to control their gifts, now as far as you three, I am curious as to how you ended up here how you are able to use, ..magic, was it?!  
  
After about a minute of the girls looking at each other on who should speak up, Heather finally decided to talk. " Well, we were out for lunch and then this crazy ass light, pardon my French, appears out of the sky and lifts us up, then the next thing we know we're in the middle of the street with you guys!"  
  
"As for the second part of your question" said Amanda in a shy voice, "we can use magic because we're sorceresses. I can use White magic and some Black, Ana specializes in White and Heather specializes in Black but knows a lot of White."  
  
The room fell silent for a moment. Everyone had to take in what was just said. "Well that certainly is something!" said Ororo. "So how is it that you don't know what mutants are? I don't mean to be rude or anything but I find it kind of hard to believe that 3 young teens don't know. Mutants are everywhere on the news and live in pretty much every city and country even Toronto, was it?!"  
  
"Well that's simple" started Amanda. "That's because there aren't any Mutants as far as we know. I've never seen or heard anything on the news about them. Even on the American channels I've never heard them mention any mutants."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Professor Xavier "Yes I never in my entire live heard anything about it!" "This is very strange." Spoke the professor in a concentrating tone.  
  
"Yes indeed Charles, everyone in the world must know about mutants." Stated Beast. "How do we know you aren't lying to us!" Logan snorted out, he wasn't to sure about the three of them. The seemed to be telling the truth but being through so much taught him to be cautious of everyone new.  
  
"Hey, we have no reason to lie. Being a mutant sounds cool, we just want to know what happened to us!" Ana didn't care what they thought, she wasn't lieing see just wanted answers, and not many were coming forth. "Maybe we can call our school and prove to you we're telling the truth, they'll say the same thing about mutants as we did. I'm sure their looking for us or something."  
  
"Here we can use my phone." Amanda pulled out her phone and procedded to call the school to prove their story. After about a minute she hung up the phone then tried redialing the number and trying again and again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ororo asked looking slightly suspicious at Amanda. "The number doesn't work!" "Let me try, you're probably putting in the wrong number. Do you guys mind if we use your computer to find the number?" Ana asked the older mutants. "Certainly" smiled the professor, and with that he pulled out his desktop and hooked it up to the net. Ana went on and pulled up the Canada 411 page and typed in the school name and address and clicked on search. Within seconds a page turned up with 'No matches found' on it. "Ana what did you do?" snapped Amanda back at Ana. "Nothing, it doesn't have our school on it!" "Let me try" Amanda them tried searching for the number but after 5 minutes of rewording and searching nothing turned up. "Now that's freaky!" Said Heather. "It's like our school doesn't exist"  
  
"How do we know you guys aren't trying to fool us with this whole story?" Logan was now less certain about these new comers. "If you want proof here's my student I.D" Ana through her I.D at Logan. "Plus we're wearing the F**king uniform!!" "I believe them Logan, and as for now I think it would be best if we all took a break from this until we can figure out how to send you three home." Ororo had a way with calming tuff situations. "I agree Ororo; I'll have rooms arranged so that you may stay with us." Said Xavier in a very kind tone. "I'll have a student show you to your rooms and have some extra clothes sent for you to wear." "Thanks a lot Sir" All three girls said together. As they left the room and pushed open the large oak doors, a large crowd of students fell over. It was kind of obvious that they had been listening in on the whole conversation. After about a minute of silence, and with no adults in sight (they were all in the study talking) Ana spoke up to Jean who was giving her cut eye. "wow at least our DNA is normal." "shut the f**k up bitch you're the only freak I see, along with your friends." Jean was totally pissed off with the professors' plan. "Wanna start something bitch!?" Soon Jean and Ana were trying to fight but were pulled apart. "I guess if Ana was a mutant she would have the power of PMS. Bitch at all times!" joked Amanda which made everyone except Ana and Jean chuckle. "Ana piss off we're not here to fight!" Heather yelled. "Sorry about her she has a habit of speaking before thinking." "That's ok, we get those kind of comments a lot" said Kitty kind of upset about it. "Well maybe now that we're here we can change that!" Heather said reassuringly. "How?" "By kick the shit out of people that say it!"  
  
After a short time of arguing about how they shouldn't fight and yada yada yada the three girls were finally taken upstairs to their room by Rogue. "Here where ya'll be stayin', Dinners in 'bout 30 minutes." "Thanks, and sorry about Ana she's been really grouchy today. She didn't mean anything about her comment." Heather really didn't want any problems. It was hard enough being in a new country, not knowing how they got there and having to stay with complete strangers. "Well see ya'll at dinner." With that Rogue left and the three girls entered their room.  
  
So down another chapter, next chp I hope to start showing off their powers and making the girls attend public schools!!  
  
Ohhhh scary.  
  
Any ways you have any ideas let me know!! 


End file.
